A Vision and a Mission
by jean d'arc
Summary: Melisandre has a dream that a dead woman will lead Stannis to the Throne. This woman is none other than Lady Stark, who has been resurrected and also has a mission of her own -avenge her family and get her children back. Follow them as they try to fulfil their mission in a journey throughout Westeros from the Wall to Kings Landing in a tale of magic, revenge, fantasy and politics.
1. A Vision

**_Summary: _**

Lady Melissandre has a vision that a dead woman will lead Stannis to the Iron Throne. This woman is none other than Lady Stark, who has been resurrected and also has a mission of her own. We follow them as they fight to fulfil their mission in a journey throughout Westeros from the Wall to King's Landong in a tale of magic, revenge, fantasy and politics.

**_1. A vision_**

_A woman. Covered in Light. _The Lord of Light. _She is being pulled by the Darkness. _The Lord of Darkness._He must not win. Darkness shall not win. The Lord of Light will guide us. _

_A woman. The woman will guide us. She will guide us to the throne. She does not want the throne, but she is the key. _

_The woman is a fish. The fish is swimming. She wants to run and howl. She cannot run for she is dead. She cannot howl for she has no voice. Her pack is not there to hear her call. _

_The woman is covered in red. Red on her hands. Red on her face. _

_We need the woman. Stannis needs the woman. We want the woman. _

_The lord of Light will give us the woman. _

"Is that it? Is that all the vision told you?" Stannis asked Melissandre.

"Yes, my Lord" she replied. "And that is enough. The Lord of Light knows what to tell us and what to keep from us. We are not to judge him but to heed his call."

"How is this woman going to lead me to the throne? And who is this woman?"

"The Lord of Light will tell us in due time."

x.x.x.

Meanwhile, at the Twins …

"What a mess!" said Porcey Frey. "What do we do with all these bodies?"

"Heh heh, throw them in a pit, that's what they deserve. The lot of them. That's what they get for insulting the Freys of the Crossing. The Tullys never respected us. There's our respect for you. Heh heh. What do you say old Hoster Tully? Your son is my prisoner, your youngest daughter mad, and your oldest dead by my hand" Lord Walder Frey gloated from his high seat in his the Great Hall.

The wedding had been a farce. Where a celebration should have happened, a massacre had taken place instead. Now Edmure Tully languished in a dungeon together with the few surviving Tully and Stark men. Robb Stark, King in the North had been butchered by one of his trusted bannermen, and together with his mother now lay lifeless on the floor.

"King in the North, heh heh" snorted Lord Frey. "Where's your wolf now, Ser King? Heh heh. Are you a man or are you a wolf? Cut his head off and put it on a spike. Sew the wolf's head to his body. Show it to the men in the dungeons. Make sure Edmure sees it, as well. That will teach them. Heh heh. King in the North."

"What about the woman?" asked his son. "A shame to have killed her. My wife is dead, I could have used another wife."

"You want a wife, you get it yourself, you useless piece of dung. What do I need so many sons and daughters for? You're all just waiting for me to meet my Gods, but no. I'm still here. You're not getting my property until I go. None of you are. Hear that Lord Hoster. I AM STILL HERE. Where are you? Heh heh" he laughed. "She's a Tully, give her a Tully funeral."

"Should I prepare a boat, my lord?"

"No, don't waste our boats on this traitorous bitch. Just dump her in the river. Swim like a fish you are if you can now, my dear Catelyn!" Lord Frey shouted to the body on the floor.

The Freys took great delight in removing Robb's head and replacing it with the wolf's head. They bragged and sang while they were at work. Gruesome as the task was, they took great pride in defiling the self-proclaimed King in the North. His head was mounted on a spike for everyone to see. His body with the wolf's head was taken to the dungeons for all his former men to see.

Then they set themselves to the task of getting rid of Catelyn Stark's body. As they took off her clothes they felt no shame in roaming their hands on her now dead body.

"Too bad she's dead, I could have used her", said one of the men while the others agreed and guffawed as they tore her dress to pieces.

Her body was tossed off the bridge to the cheers and laughs of the Frey men.

"Swim, swim away you lying trout. Heh heh. Oh, you can't swim, now?" Lord Frey mocked as the body sank under the water. "Go meet your gods. Go meet your father at the bottom of the river. Heh heh".

TBC


	2. A Death, A Life

**_2. A death, a life. _**

It was dark at the beach except for the torches. Lady Melissandre stood by the fire next to Stannis. All the other followers stood around them in a circle.

"R'hllor. Lord of Light. Give us your wisdom!" Melissandre chanted.

"_Give us your wisdom_" repeated the people in the circle.

"R'hllor, give us your light!"

"_Give us your light_" chanted her followers.

"R'hllor. Help us make your vision come true!"

"_Your vision come true_"

"R'hllor. We give you life. You give us life!"

"_Life!_" echoed the people gathered in the circle.

Lady Melissandre approached the fire and spoke to the person tied to a pole right next to it.

"Remember, Ser Davos, your sacrifice will give us the throne" she said and lit the pyre.

"No!" shouted Ser Davos. "Lord Stannis, please. I was your advisor. You trusted me. Please, stop this madness! Ah! Please!" and he stopped yelling as the flames consumed him.

When the fire died out a bundle could be seen where Ser Davos's body should have been. It was a naked body, a female body.

"The woman of your vision" Stannis whispered to Melissandre. "Who is she?"

"It matters not" she replied. "The Lord of Light thought it proper to give her to us. She will give us the Iron Throne."

As they approached the body, Stannis gasped in surprise.

"Lady Stark? Is this a cruel jest? How can she give me throne? She is not a witch nor is she remotely related to the Iron Throne. She was killed by the Freys along with her son and their army. No heir to the throne and no army. How can she give me the throne?" Stannis yelled at Melissandre. "I think your Lord of Light has played you for a fool."

"Patience my Lord. The Lord of Light always has a purpose. We just need to find it. Let's take her inside so I can finish the resurrection ritual."

They carried Lady Stark's body inside the castle of Dragonstone into Lady Melissandre's chambers.

"Place her on the table" she instructed and then started chanting.

_R'hllor. Lord of Light. Give us your wisdom. _

_R'hllor. Give us your light._

_R'hllor. Help us make your vision come true._

_R'hllor. We gave you life. You shall give us life._

_R'hllor. Take this woman from the darkness and deliver her into the light. _

Lady Stark's body was suddenly enveloped in a bright light. Melissandre continued to repeat the chant over and over again. Suddenly, there was a strong current of wind. Things started flying all over the room, falling from the tables and shelves. The room was shaking, the walls wailing and the floor trembling. The candles went out. Yet, not even the loud noises nor utter darkness would make Lady Melissandre sway in her intent to please her Lord. When the chaos subsided, she lighted the candles again.

They approached Lady Stark and she started to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. A look of panic and confusion set in her eyes. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no sound came out, only a low whimper. Her eyes opened wide and she fixed her stare on Lady Melissandre.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "What happened?"

"Lady Stark, you are at Dragonstone" Melissandre replied.

"What am I doing here?" and then she gave a loud cry. Memories of blood and butchering started flooding her brain. She put her hands to her throat and found no scar. Not even a faint mark marred her neck. "Robb? Where's my son? Is he here?" she cried.

"No, he is not" replied Melissandre. "But you are. You will serve a much bigger purpose. You will guide us to the Iron Throne. R'hllor has so decided."

"What?" asked a confused Lady Stark. "Who's Rolor?"

"I think we had better let the Lady rest" interjected Stannis. "Let's get her some clothes and get her a chamber so she can rest. We'll talk in the morning."

TBC


	3. A Vision and a Mission

**_3. A vision and a mission. _**

"How can Lady Stark get me the throne?" Stannis asked the Red Priestess. "She has no claim to the throne whatsoever. Her son, the one who called himself King is dead. She has no army. Winterfell has been burned to the ground. Her old house, Riverrun, has been taken by the Freys and her brother a prisoner at the Twins. What can she give me? I have sacrificed my most trusted advisor to this folly of yours."

"You doubt too much my Lord" replied Melissandre calmly. "This vision I had was very true. The Lord of Light's visions never lie. She is not as powerless as you think. She still holds titles. She is still Lady of Winterfell. Were she to go back to the North, she would regain her castle and her army. Not everybody perished at the Twins. There are still plenty of men who would pledge to her; men of the North and the Riverlands. Men who do not support Joffrey's claim to the throne. Were you to marry her, all that would be yours. After the battle of Blackwater, we have but a few hundred soldiers and even fewer ships. We need her numbers."

"But I'm already married"

"I'm sure Lady Selyse would understand. An annulment of your marriage could be arranged. Let's go talk to Lady Stark, soon to be Lady Baratheon."

Catelyn Stark was dreaming. She was very confused. One moment she was holding a knife to Lord Frey's wife pleading for her son's life and next she felt the cold of a blade to her own throat. Then nothing. Darkness. Silence. And all of a sudden there was blinding, bright light. A cacophony of sounds she couldn't quite place invaded her ears. They sounded human but the words were foreign to her. _R'hllor. R'hllor_. Then she heard his voice. It was Ned's, she had no doubt about that. _Stay, stay with me. _She was being pulled towards the darkness. Then a force pulled her to the light. _Don't go_, Ned's voice said again. But that couldn't be. Ned was dead. And so am I, she suddenly realized. _My lady, do not go._ That was not Ned. Who was that? _My Lady, do not go into the light._ Fire. She saw fire, and she heard the waves. Was she in the sea? _You do not know me, my Lady, but you need to trust me. Do not go into the Light. Stay away from the fire. That's where I come from. You do not want to go there. Do not follow the red woman. She's not to be trusted. _Where was Ned? Why couldn't she find him? Why wasn't he talking to her again? Who was this man? _R'hllor. R'hllor. Wisdom. Light. Vision. Life. _What was this? A chant? Who was chanting? Cold. She felt very cold. Her cloak was not warm enough. She could feel the wind on her skin. She had no clothes, she suddenly realized. Strong hands lifted her off the ground. She was being moved. _R'hllor. R'hllor. Wisdom. Light. Vision. Life._ Her eyes opened. A lady in red was talking next to her. She was not talking to her, but to a man. She didn't know the Lady, but she knew the man. She couldn't place his face, but she knew she had met him before. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. Her throat had been sliced she remembered. No. No wound and no scar. She finally found her voice and she screamed.

"Lady Stark, take it easy" the Lady in red said to her. "You have just finished a very long journey?"

"Wh-? What..? Who are you? Where am I?" she asked still not comprehending what was going on.

"My name is Lady Melissandre. I'm helping King Stannis Baratheon become King of the Seven Kingdoms. You will help us. The Lord of Light has so decided."

"Stannis? Where am I?"

"We've already told you. We are at Dragonstone"

"What ..? How? How did I get here? I was at the Twins. I died."

"Yes, you did, but we brought you back. The Lord of Light brought you back."

"Why? Where's my son? Did you bring him back as well?"

"No, the Lord of Light has no use for him. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Bring him back!" Catelyn begged Lady Melissandre.

"I can't. The Lord of Light only needs you. You are to marry King Stannis so together we can reclaim your House and your army. You will help us win the Iron Throne."

"Have you lost your senses? Is this some cruel jape?"

"No, my Lady. It is not" Stannis spoke for the first time. "Together we can take the throne from the usurper Joffrey Lannister."

"You killed you brother Renly. I saw it. I was there. I felt you. I sensed you. What magic did you use? Was it this woman? The same woman you used to bring me back?"

"Renly was a usurper. And so was your son, though I did not take part in your son's death."

"But you would have if you could" she said accusingly. "I need to leave."

"And where would you go?" asked Stannis. "Your family is gone. Your husband is dead and so are your sons. Winterfell has been burned to the ground and Riverrun is under Frey control. You have no House to go to. Your best option is to stay with us."

"You can't have Winterfell" she said defiantly. "It belongs to my children. All my sons are dead, but not my daughters. Winterfell belongs to them, as well as whatever army may remain. That is not yours to take."

"Then, I suppose I will have to marry one of your daughters", said Stannis.

"Where are your daughters, Lady Stark?" asked Melissandre.

"I wish I knew" she said faintly. "Use your magic. Find them, please. They're all I have" she begged the Red Priestess.

"Sansa is in King's Landing. She has married the Imp. Arya has not been seen since your husband's execution" said Stannis.

"Help me get my daughters back and I'll help you get the throne."

"Agreed" replied Stannis. "We set for King's Landing tomorrow. Rest well, Lady Stark."

"Wait, one more thing, do you know if the Freys killed my brother? Do you know what has become of my father's House?"

"As far as I know, your brother is being held at the Twins and the Freys have taken Riverrun. Your uncle is nowhere to be found"

"If you help me free my brother and get control of the Riverlands, you will have a much larger army."

"We shall take things one step at a time, Lady Stark. Let's start by getting your daughter out of King's Landing."

As they turned to leave, Catelyn called Melissandre. Stannis decided to leave the women alone.

"Lady Melissandre, a word, please?"

"Can I help you with anything?"

"I believe you can. I saw what you did with Stannis when Renly was killled. I will not judge. I would like you to do the same for me. There are some people that need to pay for what they have done to my family."

"Revenge, Lady Stark?" asked Melissandre and Catelyn nodded. "I will help you. You think of the names and I'll help you" she promised and turned around.

_Cat, don't do this. You're better than this._ Ned's voice again. "I must be going crazy", she thought. Another voice sounded in her head. _Lady Melissandre is not to be trusted, my Lady. Do not take her word. Heed my advice, please. _"Who are you?", she asked. "Oh, Gods, what am I doing? I'm talking to myself" she laughed.

TBC


	4. First Step

**_4. First Step. _**

The following morning Stannis, Melissandre, Catelyn and a small group of men took a sailboat to King's Landing. They sailed under a Lannister flag disguised as a fishing vessel. This was not to be an all out attack. The idea was for Lady Melissandre to sneak into the city and find out where Sansa was. She had been gone for almost six hours when she returned.

"The city is under the control of the Gold Cloaks. I had much difficulty getting in and out. King Joffrey's wedding to Margaery Tyrell took place yesterday."

"I had not been informed. Nor was I invited. He is still my nephew."

"It's a good thing you were not here, my Lord. King Joffrey is dead; poisoned at his own wedding."

"Was it murder? Who did it?"

"Tyrion Lannister has been arrested. Not everybody believes it was him, though. Some people blame Lord Tywin himself, or the Tyrells, the Martells, even your daughter Sansa has been considered a suspect" the last part directed at Lady Stark.

"Where is she? Is she alright? Did you see her?" she asked.

"She's no longer in King's Landing. It is said she escaped with the help of a Ser Dontos."

"Who is Ser Dontos?"

"It does not matter. He is dead"

"Where's my daughter?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

"We should leave, then" interrupted Stannis. "There's nothing left for us to do here. If the city guard in on high alert, we run the risk of being found. It is not the right time to attack, either."

"No!" cried Catelyn. "We can't leave, yet. Lady Melissandre, you promised. I have a name."

"Very well" she said. "Stannis, leave us, please. Go back to the boat. We'll be back shortly"

After Stannis had left, Lady Melissandre turned to Lady Stark.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"More than anything".

"Close your eyes, Lady Stark. Do not speak. Think of the name. Think of the face."

Lady Stark closed her eyes. Cersei Lannister. Cersei Lannister. Cersei Lannister. She kept repeating her name like a mantra. Cersei Lannister. She was no longer standing on the pier. She was a shadow. She was floating. _Cat, don't do this_. Ned's voice pleaded with her again. "I have to do it" she thought to herself. A shadow. Floating. Suddenly she found herself in Cersei's room. She studied the woman. Cersei was crying. Broken with grief she no longer seemed so imposing. Catelyn saw herself reflected in this woman; broken in front of Bran's bed, broken when word reached her of the murder of her two youngest sons, broken at the Twins when Bolton delivered the final thrust into her oldest son. Cersei was a griving mother, just like her. Maybe that was punishment enough. "No, I have to do this" she told herself.

"Who's there?" asked Cersei.

"No one, just a shadow" the shadow replied.

"Who are you? What are you?" Cersei panicked.

"How does it feel?" the shadow taunted her. "To lose your children. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Go away!" shouted Cersei.

"It's sad, isn't it? It's like a dagger in your heart, isn't it? Is it a real dagger? Maybe not. But it could be" the shadow said as it slowly floated towards Cersei. "I can make it real."

The shadow materialized and took real shape.

"Lady Stark?" asked a terrified Cersei. "But you're dead"

"If I were I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Catelyn extender her arm towards Cersei and the arm started growing longer; longer and sharper.

"Losing your children hurts, doesn't it? The pain is real" she said and she pushed her extended arm into Cersei's chest. "May the Stranger take you to the deepest of the seven hells and make you pay for your crimes"

As Cersei fell back, unmoving, Lady Stark dematerialized again. She was a shadow again. Floating. the shadow passed through walls and flew over King's Landing. The shadow arrived at the pier where Lady Melissandre was standing next to another person. The shadow knew that person. The shadow crept into that person.

Catelyn jerked awake and her eyes opened wide. "It is done" she said. "Thank you. We can go now." And they got on a raft to board the sailboat and go back to Dragonstone.

_Cat, my love, what have you done? _"Ned? I don't know what I'm doing. Am I crazy? Are you really here?" she asked. _Yes, I am. I will be for always._ "I can't see you." _No, but I can see you. _"Help me, then. Guide me. Please." _We will. _"We? Who is we?" _All of us. The ones who can no longer speak._. "The Dead" Catelyn suddenly understood. "When I first woke up, there was another voice. A man." _Yes, Ser Davos. Lady Melissandre sacrificed him in order to bring you back. _"Tell him I'm sorry, I never wanted this." Then she added "Is Ser Dontos with you?" _I'm here, my lady. I know what you want to ask me. Your daughter is alive and she is safe. She is with Lord Baelish. They're going to the Eyre._

TBC

/ / / / / /

So now the adventure begins ... Stannis and Melisandre going for the throne and Catelyn fighting for her family and trying avenge her losses ... and yes, after her brush with Death Catelyn speaks with the Dead ...  
Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading


	5. The Eyrie

**_5. The Eyre._**

"The Eyre?" asked Stannis. "It's impregnable. We cannot attack. It's out of the question."

"We do not need to attack. Just get me there and I'll get Sansa." Catelyn pleaded with Stannis.

"No. End of discussion"

"Do you want the North? You need Sansa" she insisted.

"Lady Stark is right" interjected lady Melissandre. "But you cannot risk going. You need to stay here in Dragonstone. Lady Stark and I can go alone. R'hllor will protect us. The Lord of Light will guide us."

Catelyn was back in her room when she heard a voice again. _Be careful, my Lady. The Red Priestess is not to be trusted._ "Who are you?" _I'm Ser Davos. That Lady is not to be trusted. She has dark powers and she uses evil magic. _"But she's helping me. She brought me back. She helped me kill Cersei." _Yes, she did. Do you feel better now, Lady Stark?_ "Please do not ask me that. You know the answer. Besides, Lady Stark is dead. She died when she heard her husband had been executed. She died again when she heard Bran and Rickon had been killed. She died yet again when she saw Lord Bolton butcher her son. There's very little of her left in me." _Do not say that, my lady. Your daughters need you._ "Yes, and that's what I'm going to do now. I'm going to get my daughter."

Catelyn and Lady Melissandre sailed to the Eyre and then continued the journey on foot. Catelyn did not really wish to bond with her travelling companion. She did not fully trust her. She did not like her dark magic and powers. She did not like what she was doing to her. She was a murderer now, and to make matters worse, she did not feel any remorse.

"We should reach the ascent to the Eyre by evening today" Catelyn told Melissandre. "When we get there you will help me again, won't you? We do not need to climb. If you help me get there, I will make sure Sansa leaves with me."

She was a shadow again. Floating. Flying. Rising up into the air. She could hear commotion inside. Voices arguing and fighting. The shadow recognized the voices, but could not put a face to them. A woman. A man. A young girl. The shadow entered the Main Keep. The woman was threatening the young girl. The young girl was scared. The man tried to interfere. As the shadow entered the room, all three voices fell silent. The woman panicked and started praying. The young girl hid behind the man. Then the shadow materialized into Lady Stark. She recognized all three people immediately: her daughter Sansa, her sister Lysa and her former friend Petyr Baelish.

"Cat? They told me you were dead. What sort of magic is this?" cried Lysa.

"I was. They killed me. But I was brought back. I came to take what is mine", she said.

"Mother, is that you?" asked Sansa.

"Yes, sweetling, it's me. I came to rescue you. Sorry I couldn't come sooner. I wanted to take you out of King's Landing before, but I couldn't."

"I don't understand. How did you do it? You're a shadow"

"Yes .. and no. I'm alive sweetling. I came for you. Come with me" and she extended her hand towards her daughter.

"No! This is madness!" excalimed Lysa.

"No, it isn't. Sansa, dear, I want you to leave this place and come with me. Wait for me outside while I talk to your aunt Lysa and Lord Baelish. We're going home, sweetling".

Sansa started walking towards the door but was held firmly by Petyr Baelish.

"Let her go" Lady Stark said sternly and Petyr Baelish obeyed. "Sansa sweetie, keep going. I'll be with you shortly."

When Sansa had left the room, Catelyn turned to her sister. "What is my daughter doing here?"

"No, no, no! You're dead. The gods are punishing us. No, no, no!" Lysa kept repeating. "It was him. It was Petyr. He forced me to kill Jon Arryn, he made me kill my husband and lie to you. It was because of him that I never sent my men to help your son in the war. It was him. It was him. He's always loved you, not me. I did everything for him, but he never loved me. No, no, no! You're dead, you can't be here."

Trying to ignore her sister's rambling, Catelyn turned to Petyr Baelish.

"Is it true?", she asked him.

"Cat, I'm so happy you're alive! No, of course it's not true. I really did try to help your husband. I was secretly rooting for you and your son. I wanted him to win the war. I was so sad when they told me you were dead."

"That's a lie! You betrayed my husband and he was killed. You lied to me and misled me. You drove my sister crazy. Because of you my family is in ruins, my children dead or gone, my house is gone. I died because of you" she said and slowly started walking towards him. She extended her arm.

"Cat, stop it! Please! What are you doing? I love you Cat, I always have. Come with me. Let's run away and start over. I can help you!" he cried.

"You do not love anyone but yourself, Petyr. May the Stranger take you to the deepest of the seven hells and make you pay for your crimes" she said as she thrust into his chest with the blade protruding from her arm.

Petyr Baelish looked down at his chest and saw the blood oozing out. With a confused expression on his face he started stumbling towards Catelyn. She backed away and as he continued stumbling forward he fell through the Moon Door into the abyss below them.

"Oh, Petyr!" cried Lysa. "You killed him. Murderer! He's the only one who's ever loved me. Wait for me Petyr. I'm coming to save you"

"NO, Lysa, wait!" Catelyn yelled, and grabbed her sister before she jumped. "Don't you see? He used you. He used us both. He never loved either of us. He caused this war that led to so many deaths, including mine. Dark powers that I cannot even begin to comprehend brought me back. But I'm not here for personal advancement, I'm here to make things right for my family. You are my family. Lysa please, listen to me."

"He did love me"

"No, he didn't. Come with me. Help me rebuild my house and we'll live together"

"I can't leave. My house is here now" Lysa said apparently coming to her senses.

"Then stay, but let me take Sansa with me" she pleaded. "Stannis is the one that brought me back with a Priestess that works for him. We agreed that if they helped me get my family back together I would help them to the throne, a throne that is rightfully his, I believe. Your husband, and then Ned, had found out that none of Cersei's children were Robert's. They were the product of incest with her brother Jamie. Therefore, Joffrey was not the rightful heir, and neither is Tommen. I really don't care who sits in that damned chair, I just want my family back. But I made a promise and I can't break it. Can I count on you to help me with Stannis. If you pledge men to us, we would be finishing what Jon and Ned started: getting the rightful heir on the throne."

"This is madness"

"I know it sounds crazy, but please believe me. I have never lied to you. Also, Edmure rots in a dungeon. By pledging men to our fight we can try to rescue him and restore him to Riverrun. Things will be back to what they should have been all along: Edmure in Riverrun, you in the Eyre, me in Witnerfell, and the rightful heir on the throne. We need to rid ourselves of the Lannisters."

"I need time to think about it" Lysa finally said.

"Alright. I will leave now with Sansa. We'll talk again. I have other business to attend. Bye Lysa. It was good to see you" Catelyn said and turned to leave.

"Cat, wait. I'm glad you're not dead" Lysa said as she gave her sister a hug.

Catelyn stepped into the hallway and found her daughter. She told her Petyr was dead, but asked not to press her for details for now. She would explain later, she said. She instructed a terrified Sansa to meet her at the bottom of the mountain. As soon as Sansa turned around, Catelyn dematerialized again. She was a Shadow.

The Shadow could walk through walls. The shadow could fly. The Shadow made it to the bottom of the mountain easily and stood next to Lady Melissandre. There was a person next to Lady Melissandre. The shadow thought she could recognize that person. The shadow crept into that person.

Catelyn opened her eyes and for a brief moment was taken aback. "It is done" she said. "Thank you. My daughter will be with us shortly."

"I saw a body fall from the castle" Lady Melissandre said.

Lady Stark nodded but didn't expand. Sensing she would get no further information from Lady Stark, Melissandre let the matter drop and together they waited for Sansa.

"Mother! Is it really you?" Sansa asked still no fully comprehending what was going on.

"Yes, my darling, it is me."

"But you died. The Freys killed you."

"Yes, they did. But I'm back. I don't really understand it myself, but I know that I'm back. I'm doing everything I can to get us back together. Your father is gone, and so is Robb. And also Bran and Rickon. But I knew you were alive and I had to find you. Arya may still be alive and we may still find her."

"How do I know it's really you?"

"Ask me a question; something only your mother could know"

"What was the game I played with Arya the most?"

"You two never played together" she smiled.

Together they made their way back to the coast. Sansa and Lady Stark reminisced over their family and their memories together while Lady Melissandre just followed silently.

They settled for the night in a clearing in the rocky road out of the mountains. Exhausted after the day's events and the long hike out of the Eyre, Sansa closed her eyes and was asleep almost immediately. Lady Melissandre decided to go for a short walk before turning in. Catelyn tossed and turned but sleep evaded her.

_Cat, what have you done?_ "I got her back, Ned. I did, just like I said I would". _Aye, you did. But at what cost? I worry about you, and what this is doing to you. _"I'm fine, Ned. I miss you." _I miss you too. _"Is Robb with you?" _He's not with me now, but I've seen him._ "Oh, Ned. They killed him right in front of me. I tried to save him, but I couldn't. I tried Ned, I really did!" _I know. Don't cry. _"And the boys? Bran and Rickon? Are they with you? Did they suffer much?" _They are not here. And neither is Arya. _"Gods Ned, they're alive! I'm going to find them!" Y_ou do that, but be careful. I worry about you. I love you. _"I love you too".

TBC

x x

Any comments?

What do you think of the story so far? Your input is greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	6. Your end of the bargain

**_6. Your end of the bargain._**

"Lady Stark, I helped you get your daughter back. Now you have to help me get my throne. I need the North. I held up my end of the bargain. Now I will marry your daughter and get whatever remains of your army." Stannis told Lady Stark the morning after they had returned to Dragonstone.

"She's too young. I still hold the title of Lady of Winterfell and my name still rings in the Riverlands. You marry me and you get both the Starks and the Tullys. You help me free my brother and my Father's House and I'll get you the Northern army and the Riverlands. I may also be able to get you my sister's men from the Vale. Then we march on to King's Landing with an army more than twice their men."

"Sounds like a feasible plan. We'll marry tonight and make plans in the morrow."

"What of your wife?"

"I have already spoken to her" interrupted Lady Melissandre "and she has agreed to have the marriage annulled if it helps us get to the throne. She will stay here at Dragonstone with her daughter Shireen. You will marry at the Shrine to the Lord of Light and I will officiate the ceremony"

"I pray to the Seven" Lady Stark said looking at Stannis. "Will we say our vows to the Seven?"

"We could add that if it pleases you" replied the Red Priestess.

"No bedding ceremony" said Lady Stark as she turned to Stannis once again. "I really have no wish to be disrobed in front of men I do not know, not at my age. Do we have to consummate the marriage?"

"It does not have to be an unpleasant experience, Lady Stark" replied Melissandre. "People here place to much value in honor and traditions and forget about the simple pleasures. I'm sure you enjoyed lying with your husband. This will be no different."

"I loved Ned. And yes, it will be different."

"I can help you if you wish" insisted Melissandre.

"No! Every time I speak to Stannis you reply. You are saying the vows and marrying us. Will you be in our marriage bed as well?" snapped an exasperated Catelyn.

"Lady Stark" Stannis interrupted "Melissandre will officiate the ceremony and then we will retire to our chambers. Whatever takes place in the chambers she will learn because I will tell her, but she will not be there. I assure you. Now I suggest you retire so you can get ready for tonight"

Lady Stark found Sansa in the gardens. She sat down next to her daughter and explained the situation to her.

"Do you really have to marry him?" Sansa asked her mother.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Your brother Robb broke a promise and the consequences were dire."

"And do you have to ..? You know.. do that thing with him?"

"That thing" Catelyn laughed. "Do you know what that thing is?"

"Cersei explained a bit to me when I bled for the first time and when I was still marrying Joffrey"

"That should have been me" Catelyn said ruefully. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. That thing is called making love. It could be a beautiful experience if it's between two people who love each other, like your father and I. When you married Tyrion, did he force himself on you?" she asked her daughter dreading the answer.

"No! He was very sweet. He never did anything to me."

"I'm glad to hear it" she said relieved. "As for Stannis and I, well, I don't know. I guess we'll have to. A marriage needs to be consummated for it to be valid. But it will not be the same with another man who is not your father"

The ceremony was a small one. It was held by the beach under the light of the moon and the bonfires. Lady Melissandre chanted as offerings were made to the Lord of Light. After the vows were pronounced Stannis and Catelyn retired to their chamber.

"My Lady, we have a duty to perform" said Stannis as he took off his cloak.

"Yes, we do" she replied. "Do you mind if we blow out the candles?"

"Did you use to lie in the dark with your husband?" he asked surprised.

"No, it's just that … I'm a bit uncomfortable. I've only been with Ned, and I feel a bit self-conscious. I know I don't have the same body I had when I married Ned."

"I have seen you naked, my Lady, when we first brought you back."

"I know" she said fumbling with her robe.

"It does not have to be uncomfortable" he said softly as he took her hands in his. He saw her eyes getting wet and gently wiped a tear off her face. "Do you miss him?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, but, as you said, we have a duty to perform" she replied coldly and started to remove her clothes.

_I love you, Cat. I know what you're doing, and I know why you're doing it. I don't hold it against you. _"Please, Ned, don't look. I love you and I miss you. Go away. Turn around. Just don't look. Please."

TBC


	7. A Raven from the North

**_7. A raven from the North. _**

It was not yet daylight when Stannis woke up. He looked at the woman sleeping next to him and started imagining his unstoppable army marching through the streets of King's Landing. He could see himself sitting on the Iron Throne. A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie.

"Lady Melissandre, what can I do for you at this hour?"

"I trust you had a pleasant night" she said, to which Stannis merely nodded. "There was a raven in the night. It is addressed to you" she added and she handed him the parchment.

"It's from Castle Black" Stannis read. "They require assistance against the wildlings. Why would the Night Watch require reinforcements? I thought they had enough men, unless the invading army is too powerful for them to handle. What should I do about this?"

"The first and foremost responsibility of a good King is to protect his people. If you truly want to rule you must first secure your Kingdom. We need to ride North and make sure the Seven Kingdoms do not fall."

"I'll do as you say. I'll inform my wife as soon as she wakes up."

"I'm already awake" said a drowsy voice next to him. "What do you need to inform me of?"

"My Lady, news have arrived from the North which require us to change our plans. The Night Watch needs our help repelling an invading horde of wildling apparently. We are marching to the Wall, not to the Twins."

"What about my brother?"

"We have another priority" Stannis replied sternly.

"Is it your priority or hers?" Catelyn asked pointing at Lady Melissandre.

"Neither. It's the Kingdom's. Let's get up so we can get ready to set out."

Stannis decided to take most of his army North, leaving just a few hundred men to guard Dragonstone, being that the Lannisters were currently not interested in taking the castle or invading his lands. They did the first part of the trip by boat avoiding Lannister occupied lands and the Riverlands currently held by the Freys. Then they continued on foot on the Kingsroad. It was almost two weeks after they had left Dragonstone when they first made out the walls of Winterfell in the horizon. They had seen some people in farms and holdfasts in the vicinity, but nothing close to the buzzing activity the area used to have before the war. Upon seeing the walls of their former house, both Sansa and Catelyn fell silent. The castle appeared to be empty, parts of it appeared to have been burned and even some of the walls looked damaged. The gates were broken and the portcullis was missing.

_My Lady, what are you doing here? Nobody's here. _She hadn't heard that voice in such a long time. "Maester Luwin?" _Yes, it's good to see you my Lady._ "Where is everybody?" _Those who were not killed ran away. They are hiding in holdfasts and small towns_ "Was this Theon's work? Did he kill the boys?"_It was Theon, my lady, but your boys were safe. They escaped North with Hodor and Osha, a wildling who was taking care of them._ "They are alive!" _I do not know, but they did not die here. I told them to go to the wall to Jon. _"Good! That's where we're heading." _Take care my Lady, it was good to see you. _"I'm sorry for what Theon did to you. When I get my hands on him, he'll pay." _I believe Ramsay Bolton took him to the Dreadfort. _"Thank you"

After her conversation with Maester Lwuin, Catelyn approached Melissandre.

"My Lady, a word?"

"What can I do for you Lady Baratheon"

She cringed every time she was called that way, she still couldn't get used to her new title. "I need you assistance again. I have another name. We are not far from where I believe him to be."

"Are you sure?"

"That way" and she pointed towards the East in the general direction of the Dreadfort.

"If you do not know the exact location, it may take a little longer"

"We have nothing but time until we get to the Wall"

"Close your eyes" said Melissandre.

The Shadow was floating again. Over land. Over roads. Over streams. The Shadow did not know which way to go. The Shadow soared up into the sky and set its eyes on the target. A fortress. The Shadow descended and entered the building. No doors, no gates. The Shadow passed through walls. The Shadow filtered all the sounds and then heard a faint whimper. It had found its target. A young man tied to a wooden X. The man was hurt. The man was not whole. The Shadow disappeared and the woman took its place.

"What are you?" they young man cried.

"For almost ten years you lived with us and now you don't recognize me?" Catelyn told Theon.

"Lady Stark?" he gasped in surprise.

"Baratheon now, but that's inconsequential. Yes, it is me."

"They told me you were dead. Along with Robb"

"Along with Ned?" She approached him and added "Along with Bran and Rickon?"

"No! I swear. I didn't kill them!"

"So I have heard. Master Lwuin sends his regards. You do know he is dead, don't you? Of course you do, you killed him."

"What trick is this?" he pleaded. "Please stop! Master Ramsey, please, no more"

"Oh, you must be confused. I'm not Ramsey" she replied calmly, which contrasted abruptly with his anguish and desperation. "Why should I stop? Did you stop when Maester Lwuin asked you to?"

As her arm started extending towards him and became a blade, Theon suddenly took courage. "Go ahead, kill me. Deliver me from this hell."

Catelyn took a good look at him. Parts of his fingers were missing. His shirtless torso sported all sorts of cuts, scrapes, wounds and bruises. There was blood seeping through his pants in his crotch. He reeked of sweat, blood and waste.

"What are you doing here, Theon?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied as tears started falling from his eyes. "I don't know. I'm sorry my Lady for the troubles I have caused you. I wanted to prove that I could be a man and I committed despicable acts against people who had treated me like family. I swear I did not kill Bran and Rickon. They were my brothers."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Maester Lwuin helped them escape. They left with Hodor and a wildling called Osha. … Please, kill me. I don't want to be here. I can't take it any more. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She approached him with her blade "May the Stranger … May the Mother take you into her loving arms and help you repent for your crimes" and she thrust her arm into his chest.

As soon as she was done she dematerialized again.

The Shadow was floating. It had to get out of that place. The place was evil. The Shadow soared into the air and found what it was looking for. A long caravan of people. It had to find the Red Woman. It knew the body would be next to the Red Woman. The Shadow crept back into the body of the woman.

"Welcome back. Did you take your revenge?" Melissandre asked Catelyn as soon as she opened her eyes.

"No, not this time. This time it was mercy."

TBC


	8. Castle Black

**_8. Castle Black_**

Sansa had never been so cold. She had never been North of Winterfell. She had never ventured with her brothers into the forest out on the snow. Afraid of all the stories her Old Nan had told her, she had certainly never dared to go past the woods surrounding her castle. Stories and songs were as close as she had ever been to the Wall. And now she was finally seeing it for the first time in her life. She may have been through a lot, but she was still a giddy little girl at heart.

"Mother, look! The Wall! It's huge!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her mother's hand and tugged. "Have you ever seen it before?"

"No. Your father had told me about it. It's impressive."

A massive slab of ice rose from the ground. Ice on ice. Impenetrable. Unbreakable. As high as the sky. Grey ice on the ground, blue ice at the bottom of the wall, white ice at the top, merging with the grey and white in the sky. It was almost impossible to tell where the wall ended and where the heavens began. At the bottom of that white immensity a tiny black dot could be spotted.

"That's Castle Black, my Lord" one of the riders addressed Stannis. "I will approach to advise them of our arrival."

"I sent a raven before we left Dragonstone. They should be expecting their King"

They stopped a few yards from the gates awaiting a welcoming party that never came. It was the same rider who returned with orders to take everybody inside. Sansa was ecstatic. All the songs talked about knights at the Wall slaying monsters and giants. How brave these men must be! And her brother Jon was one of them!

Disappointment was palpable on Sansa's face. Castle Black was nothing but a rundown wooden structure surrounded by a half burned wall. The knights she expected to meet looked no better, braver or stronger than the rioters and troublemakers she had seen in King's Landing. She could hear the Lord Commander as he apprised Stannis of the current situation at the Wall: not enough men, not enough fortresses, not enough weapons, the men were not good enough, they were not trained soldiers but rapers, thieves and murderers who had chosen the Wall to prison. What was Jon doing here with this lot? Jon was a trained man. He could be a knight. He was a bastard, but he was no criminal like the others. Where was he?

All the men were ushered to the soldiers' garrison and the three women were taken to the Common Room. Sansa, Catelyn and Lady Melissandre were given warm food and drink and then decided to stay by the fire. They were alone with only a few more men from the Night Watch who completely ignored them as they went about their business when Stannis walked in. Yet, it was not Stannis that caught Sansa'a attention, nor the young woman walking by his side, but the little boy holding the woman's' hand.

"Rickon!" she shouted. "Mother, look it's Rickon".

Catelyn wasted no time and ran towards her son. "Oh, Rickon, I have missed you so much!" she cried hugging her youngest son. "So many nights I stayed awake, unable to sleep dreaming of finding you again. Both you and Bran. Is he here, too?"

But the child did not return her hug, nor did he give her the warm smiles she had missed so much. "Are you Mother?"

"Yes, my sweetling, it is me, your mother" she said softly.

"You left. You all left. Even Bran, and you never returned. Osha stayed. She said she would not leave" he snapped back at her and disentangled himself from her arms.

"My lady" said Osha respectfully to the stunned woman.

"Osha" Catelyn returned the greeting. "Maester Lwuin said you have been taking care of my sons. You have my gratitude."

"Maester Lwuin is dead. I saw him."

"Yes, he is" Catelyn replied and closed her eyes for a second. "Is Bran here?"

"No, my lady. I'm afraid he continued North beyond the Wall with the Reed children."

"We have to go find him!" interrupted an excited Sansa.

"The North is vast, my child" said Osha ominously. "Bran had plans of his own. Plans that did not include any of us. My Lady" she continued turning to Catelyn "despite what you have just seen, your son Rickon has missed you very much. He resents having been left behind, but he loves you and remembers you fondly."

As Catelyn tried to get to Rickon, he just retreated further into Osha's arms. "Child, go to her" she told him. "She is your mother, not me."

"Mother?" he asked and Catelyn nodded. "Sansa?" he asked again looking at his sister. "Why did you leave? Why did you never return?"

"We tried Rickon, we just couldn't" replied Sansa seeing that her mother was on the verge of tears and too upset to continue. "But we're here now. Come, you've been here for a while. Why don't you show me around the place? Are there many soldiers? Do they have swords?" and she continued asking questions as she led him out of the common room.

Rickon was very proud showing Sansa around Castle Black and telling her everything he knew about the men, the castle, the grounds, the weapons, the monsters that he had heard lived beyond the Wall and even the strategies he had devised himself to rid Westeros of those monsters. Sansa listened attentively and even asked him questions. Then she turned the conversation to more personal matters.

"You know, Rickon, we all left the house for different reasons. Father was called by the King. Arya and I had to go with him. Mother left to protect Bran and Father and us. Robb left when Father was taken prisoner. We all tried to get back to you but couldn't. I was a prisoner for a while. But Mother rescued me. And now we have found you. We are a family again. We all missed you very much. You have been very nice to me showing me around Castle Black. You are the brother I remember, and I am the sister you remember. Mother needs you now. Do you remember her?"

"Yes"

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes"

"Great! She's here now. You don't need to miss her anymore. Let's go back to the Common Room so you can talk to her. She really misses you, you know."

"All right"

"I'm sure she would love to hear about your strategies and plans for those monsters"

Hours later, they were still sitting by the fire, as Rickon was still telling his sister and mother of his adventures with Bran, Hodor, Osha and the Reed children, their journey through the North and the perils they had faced. He also told them of Theon and how he had come to Winterfell but instead of playing with them like he always had, he had threatened all the men and even Maester Lwuin who would never hurt anyone. He introduced Osha to his mother and sister and wished they could all be together like a new family. The women laughed and enjoyed themselves as he talked. Even Lady Melissandre joined in the conversation. Suddenly the doors to the Common room opened and Stannis walked in.

"Apparently, there have been many sightings of a horde of wildling close to the Wall" he said as he sat down between Melissandre and his wife. "There have been reports of wildlings this side of the Wall, as well" he said and looked questioningly at Osha "although nobody knows how they were able to cross. They are being led by a former man of the Night Watch called Mance Rayder. The Lord Commander believes they intend to attack Castle Black, destroy the Night Watch and venture South into the Seven Kingdoms. According to some of the men who have seen them, they are also accompanied by creatures of the Beyond, giants, white walkers, wargs and the like. I don't know if we are to believe this nonsense, but having seen the conditions of this place, I can safely say the Night Watch definitely needs more support than what it's getting from the King."

"A few weeks before King Robert's visit to Winterfell" interrupted Catelyn and then added to herself _before our lives changed forever_, "there was a deserter found in the outskirts of Winterfell. It was Ned's duty as Warden of the North to execute him. However, before he died he talked of having seen such creatures."

"In any case" continued Stannis not fond of being interrupted "we should know more when the rangers return. One of the rangers in the party is your late husband's bastard, Jon Snow. Maybe you can ask him"

Sansa could see her mother's jaw clench. Jon had always been a sore topic between her parents. Her father refused to speak about Jon's mother and in turn her mother had always resented him for it. Sansa knew her mother did not hate Jon, just what he represented. Sansa could understand that her mother would feel shamed and humiliated by the presence of a bastard in her house. But she never agreed with her mother when she shunned Jon out of the family, when she wouldn't let him join them for meals or other events. She felt for her mother, but she also felt for Jon. She couldn't say that Jon was afraid of her mother, but he certainly tried to avoid her of he could. But that was all in the past. After everything they had been through, surely they would be able to find some common ground.

When they retired for the night, Sansa and her brother shared a room with their mother. The bed was not very big, but enough to fit all three. Her mother said it was to keep warm, but Sansa knew better.

"Mother, do you think Jon will return tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I sure hope so"

"Do you really want to see him?"

"I do" she said, and after a long pause she added "he is one of the few reminders of your father that I have left."

TBC

..

So, what do you think so far?

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Jon Snow

**_9. Jon Snow. _**

The rangers did not return until three days later. Catelyn used that time to bond with her youngest son. He had opened up to her again and loved walking hand in hand with both Osha and his mother.

"I guess you are part of the Stark family now" Catelyn joked with Osha and they all laughed.

"But Mother" interjected Sansa "we are no longer Starks. You are Baratheon, I'm Lannister, and Jon is … Snow."

"Your names matter not, dear child" said Osha seeing Catelyn gasp. "You are still family", and Catelyn nodded at her gratefully.

The awkwardness of the moment was interrupted by the sound of the horn.

"They're back" shouted Rickon. "The rangers are back! Let's go, Jon might be back!"

And there he was, looking more like a young Ned than Catelyn remembered. How she hated that face. The face that had brought shame and humiliation to her house. Yet, that face also mirrored the one face she loved more than anything in this world. She had never been able to reconcile her feelings towards Jon.

The rangers went straight into the Lord Commander's chambers joined by other men of the Night Watch and even Stannis himself. As self-proclaimed rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms, it was his duty and responsibility to learn as much as he could of affairs that affected the realm.

When the meeting was over, Jon came running to where the women were.

"Sansa!" he cried hugging his half-sister and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, Jon, you're here! And you're alive!" she replied returning the embrace.

"Lady Stark" he nodded politely at Catelyn.

"It's Baratheon now" she replied sadly "and it's good to see you again, Jon." When he looked at her as if she had gone mad she added "A lot of things have happened."

"Did you see the Giants? Did you see the monsters? Did you kill them?"

"Whoa, slow down boy!" he told an overexcited Rickon. "No, I didn't see any monsters. But let's leave that for the soldiers, shall we? Did you show your mother and sister around?"

"Yes" he said beaming with pride.

"Thank you for letting him stay here with you and for protecting him" Catelyn told him.

"It's the least I could do. He's my brother. Half-brother" he corrected himself.

"Half or not, he is your brother, Jon" she said and he looked at her quizzically. "As I said, a lot of things have happened. Can we take a walk?"

"Certainly" he replied.

"Your father would be very proud of you" Catelyn started.

"To be honest, this is not a place to be very proud of. Both he and uncle Benjen knew what this place was like and they still let me come."

"I may have played a role in that decision. I have done things to you that I'm not proud of. I will not apologize, that would be belittling you or what you mean to me. I know why I behaved the way I did. I had my reasons. But your father loved you very much."

"Do you know who my mother was?"

"No, I do not. And that question has been plaguing me for almost twenty years. It is the one thing I could never forgive your father. He shamed me and humiliated me and then had the nerve to bring that shame into my house so that I could see it every day. It is not your fault. It was him I was angry with, not you. I loved Ned with all my heart and could not direct my anger at him, so I directed it at you. And for that I will apologize. But I do not know who your mother was. He never told me. It's the one secret he kept from me."

"You loved him, yet, from what I have heard, you did not wait much to wed again. ... Stannis?"

"Do not do this Jon. You have no idea what your brothers and sisters have gone through, what I have been through. As I said, a lot of things have happened. A few weeks after you left for the Wall, an assassin came for Bran. We suspected it was the Lannisters. Ned was in King's Landing with the girls, I had to warn him of the dangers we could be facing. So I went to King's Landing and a person I trusted told me the dagger belonged to the Imp."

"Tyrion Lannister would never try to kill Bran. He even came up with an idea for a saddle so that he could ride again."

"I know that now. But my friend lied to me. I kidnapped Lord Tyrion and took him to my sister's to be tried. But then things just escalated from there. The war started. Instead of returning home to Bran and Rickon I stayed with Robb and helped him with his campaign. Ned was killed. Sansa was held prisoner by the Queen and then forced to marry Lord Tyrion. Arya disappeared. Then we received word that Theon had attacked Winterfell and killed Bran and Rickon. Robb broke an oath he had made to the Freys and we were betrayed. I am sure you have heard of what happened at the Twins in that wedding."

"Yes, Robb was killed. And so were you, I thought"

"I was. But then Lady Melissandre used her magic to bring me back. Do not ask me what it is. I do not understand it. But I am back. They intended to use me to get the North and gather an army to win the throne. That's why I had to marry Stannis. I miss you father dearly. I have not forgotten him. But Stannis has helped me get Sansa back. Now we have found Rickon. I have not lost hope that we can find Arya and Bran. And I am glad we have found you. You have his face. You are part of him. I couldn't care less about who sits in the Iron Throne or the strange creatures lurking beyond the Wall. I just want to go back home with whatever family I can get back. And that includes you, Jon".

"I don't know what to say, Lady Stark"

"As much as it pains me, I'm not Lady Stark anymore. Call me Catelyn, or whatever you feel most comfortable with" and then she added with a sad smile "Just don't call me Lady Baratheon."

"You don't look like a Lady Baratheon" he smiled back and they made their way back to the Common Room where a meeting was being called.

_I'm proud of you, Cat. _"Ned? Oh Ned. Why did you do this to me? All this time I hated the poor boy knowing full well it was not his fault but yours. I just couldn't bring myself to be angry at you. I still can't" _I'm so sorry Cat, I really am. But I'm glad you two can make up. You should have done that years ago. _"Maybe you should have told me who his mother was years ago" she snapped back at her husband. _I'm sorry Cat. _"Not even now?" _I'm sorry. I can't_. "Is she alive?" _Cat, don't do this. I don't want to fight you, not now. _"Well, then leave." _Don't cry. _"Why Ned? Just leave. I don't want to talk to you right now." And she wiped the tears off her eyes before walking into the Common Room.

TBC


	10. Fire and Ice

I wanted to thank everybody who is reading this story.

.

**_10. Fire and Ice. _**

"We did not see any menacing wildling army. We did see evidence of their existence, though: empty villages whose inhabitants have probably joined Mance Rayder in mass, and we.." started the leader of the ranger party.

"Or have fled south in despair" whispered Osha.

".. saw a few of their camps abandoned. Mance Rayder is gathering an army, that is for sure. We just don't know where they are and what he intends to do with that army."

"What of the strange creatures they all talk about?" shouted one of the men at the back. "That one" and he pointed at Osha "has been talking to the boy of Giants, and wargs, and white walkers. We saw the white walkers ourselves. Are they coming towards us in hordes?"

"I can't say. But out first priority should be to find Mance Rayder's army and deal with that threat".

"Aye, but we don't know where they are" shouted another man.

"And we don't have enough men. They will slaughter us".

"I can help" said Lady Melissandre as she stood up. "I can find them for you. If you let me assist, not only can I find them, but I could talk to them to reach an agreement" to which many of the men reacted outraged.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you find them?"

"You're a witch"

"You shouldn't be here"

When they were silent again she continued. "Yes, I have powers. Powers that you cannot even begin to comprehend. But as you yourselves have already seen, there are forces beyond our control in this world. I offer you my powers. Not just for the sake of the Night Watch, but for the sake of your King Stannis and the Realm. If we are in danger I wish to help."

"How can you find them?"

The whole room fell silent as Melissandre started to slowly fade and a Shadow took her place. Nobody dared move or utter a single word as the Shadow flew out of the room. It didn't take long for the Shadow to return and for Melissandre to materialize again. "They are to the northwest, by a frozen waterfall, about two days from here. They outnumber us by the thousands. Do you still refuse my help?"

"That's the Silent Logger's Fall. If they come here, we'll all be dead in two days."

"All right, Lady, how can you help?" asked the Lord Commander.

"I can go with a ranging party and talk to them. They seemed to be running away, not planning an invasion"

"We have nothing to lose. You leave in an hour. Jensin, Moyes, Boreth and Fibs, you go with her. Lord Stannis, you are more than welcome to join them if it pleases you."

"As King, I do not need your permission. We are leaving in an hour"

The journey was not an easy one, through frozen rugged terrain and a dark and gloomy forest. By the end of the second day, they could already hear the sounds made by Mance Rayder's people. It was not so much an army as motley crew of assorted men, women and children.

"That's no invading army" said Moyes.

No sooner had he finished saying that than Melissandre was gone. They saw her walking swiftly on the snow towards the camp. They followed silently and hid behind the trees.

"Mance Rayder," she called "my name is Melissandre. You have nothing to fear from me. You are assembling and army to attack the Night Watch. That will be unnecessary. I know you are running away. I can help you fight your enemies and then you can help me fight mine."

"Who are you?" he spat.

"I am your saviour"

"Get her" he yelled, and ten men came rushing at her. As they got close she disappeared. She materialized again standing next to Mance Rayder.

"You can't kill a Shadow, but a Shadow can kill men" she said and she burst into flames. Mance Rayder jumped back and waited for the flames to subside. "You can't kill fire, but fire can kill men" she continued. "and fire can kill fear. Tell me what it is that you fear and I will help you. I fight your enemies and then you help me fight mine"

"You can kill whitewalkers?" asked a suspicious Mance Rayder

"Show them to me and I will" she said confidently.

"That way" he said and pointed past the frozen waterfall deep into the forest.

Melissandre dematerialized again and floated in the direction Mance Rayder had pointed. She could see them. These creatures did not look human. Taller than most men, these beings had pale white skin half covering their rotting bodies and icy blue eyes bulging from their cadaveric faces. Their long bony arms held fearsome blades and weapons. Cold surrounded them and Death enveloped them. This was an army to be feared. She now knew what she had to do.

The calm and silence gave way to a whirlwind of sound and light. Melissandre opened her mouth but the voice that echoed in the forest was not human.

_R'hllor. Lord of Light. Give us your light. _

_R'hllor. Give us your fire._

_R'hllor. Deliver us from ice._

_R'hllor. Take these creatures from the darkness and put them under your service. _

Sensing the disturbance, the creatures turned to where Melissandre was standing. A bright light surrounded them as she became engulfed in flames. The creatures stopped moving and stood still. Their icy blue eyes turned fiery red, and their cold glass blades became flaming swords. Fire and Ice. Red and White. Hot and Cold.

The whitewalkers formed a line behind Melissandre. She beckoned them with her hand and they followed her as she started walking. She motioned for them to stop and they quietly obeyed her command.

"Wait here" she ordered and they remained still as icicles.

Melissandre returned to where Stannis was and materialized again. "My Lord, a word?"

They walked away from the Night Watch rangers and Melissandre whispered in his ear. "I have found our army, the army that will win us the Iron Throne"

"This lot? Mance Rayder and his wildlings?" he asked pointing at the assorted group beyond the trees.

"No, not them. What they are running away from" she said. "Go back to Castle Black and wait for me there." She turned and disappeared again.

The whitewalkers started moving again at her command. _Walk_, she told them. They marched for hours through the dense forest until they came upon Mance Rayder's camp. _Destroy_, she commanded. And the whitewalkers descended upon the wildlings with such force that Mance Rayder and his men barely had time to unsheathe their blades, raise their lances or load their bows.

_Yes_, Melissandre thought. This army will win us the Iron Throne.

TBC

.

.

So, what do you think? Melisandre leading an army of whitewalkers ...

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks


	11. Dread at the Dreadfort

**_11. Dread at the Dreadfort. _**

"I have rid you of the wildling threat" said Melissandre to the men gathered in the Common Room at castle Black. "If you want, you can go back to the frozen waterfall and see for yourselves."

"I vouch for her" said Fibs. "We heard their yells as we were on our way back to Castle Black. I don't know what she did, but whatever it was, those wildlings are not there anymore".

"The whitewalkers will not be bothering you either" she continued. "You will see them one last time as they cross through your tunnel and you will never see the likes of them again." She motioned to Stannis and said "We are done here, my Lord"

The men of the Night Watch standing in front of the black walls of their black fortress clad in their black cloaks stood in awe of the beings walking through the yard. Their icy white skin, their bony pale faces and their long white hair made their fiery red eyes and flaming swords stand out against the snow.

Melissandre led the way through the gates out of Castle Back into the Kingsroad. Stannis walked by her side together with Lady Catelyn, Sansa, Rickon and Osha, and behind them the rest of Stannis's army. The soldiers did not dare walk together with the whitewalkers. They feared them, but they understood that with the addition of these creatures their army had increased not only in numbers but in power, and their chances of winning the war had improved considerably.

"Jon, why can't you come back with us!" asked Sansa hugging her half-brother.

"I took a vow, Sansa" he explained. "I can't leave the Night Watch"

"Would you come if you could?" Catelyn asked him.

He looked at her and retorted "Would I be welcome?" to which Catelyn nodded. "I would need to get special permission from the Lord Commander"

"Something the King of the Seven Kingdoms can grant" she said. "There are some things I need to take care of in the South. Stannis has sent ravens to all the houses loyal to the Starks in the North. We are gathering outside Winterfell. He plans to take the Dreadfort and reclaim the North and then we're going to free the Riverlands. He thinks he will be able to amass a considerable army and then march on King's Landing. Once Stannis sits on the Iron Throne we will get your leave. It will take a while, but we can be together again. We can be a family."

"I would love that, Lady St.. Bar.." they laughed and she cut him "Don't even say it"

"I would love that, Lady Catelyn" he finally said.

"I need you to do something for me, meanwhile. I need you to look for Bran. Osha said he went beyond the Wall with the Reed children. Can you find him for me? Please" she begged.

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Jon"

"Let's go" Catelyn told her children. "The King is waiting. We'll see Jon again soon, and hopefully Bran too".

Jon waived them good bye and saw them gradually melting with the snow making their way on the Kingsroad behind the gates and into the woods.

"Are we really going to King's Landing?" Sansa asked her mother. "Why can't we stay in Winterfell? I'm sure we can get the people back from the towns into the castle. We can have it repaired in no time"

"I made a promise, honey. I vowed that I would help Stannis get the throne and he helped me get you and Rickon back. We need to free my brother. He's being held prisoner by the Freys. Don't you want to meet you uncle?"

"I just don't want to go to King's Landing." And after a long silence she continued "Are we taking these creatures to King's Landing"

"Apparently"

"They're going to kill everyone. Not everybody there is bad, Mother. King Tommen is a good boy. I don't want him to be killed. Margaery was very nice, too. She was my only friend. And Lord Tyrion was also very kind to me. He was the only one that actually took care of me and tried to help me. He's in jail now, but I know he didn't kill Joffrey. I don't want him to get hurt, either."

"I honestly don't know what Melissandre and Stannis intend to do."

A week later, Stannis found himself leading an army out of Winterfell to the Dreadfort. Surely Lord Bolton would be awaiting them, there were hardly any secrets in the North. Sansa looked at Stannis and remembered her father. This man was nothing like her father. Men followed Ned blindly and would have proudly died for him, many of them actually did. She was not so sure these men felt the same way about Stannis. He was not of the North, and the men resented it. Yet, by marrying her mother, the Lady of Winterfell, he had in fact become Lord of Winterfell. Now he was on his way to claim the title of Warden of the North, her father's former title.

When the northern army surrounded the Dreadfort, Stannis addressed the people in the castle. He tried to convince them to surrender and they would be pardoned. When Lord Roose Bolton refused, Stannis ordered his army to storm the castle gates. Yet, before the men could reach the gates, Lady Melissandre stood in front of the portcullis and ordered the men to stop. Then she started chanting.

Soldiers on both sides of the castle walls could not believe their eyes. Creatures of the most unimaginable nightmares began creeping out of the woods. The army of whitewalkers took everybody by surprise. To the beat of Melissandre's chants, they walked by the stunned Northern army and into the Dreadfort. Arms at the ready, but standing still awaiting their next command, the Northern army had to cover their ears to drown the cries of panic and shrieks of agony coming from inside the castle. By the time they entered the Dreadfort there was not a living soul to ask for an explanation of what had taken place. But no explanation was needed. The carnage was evidence enough.

"King Stannis" said Melissandre "you are now Warden of the North."

TBC


	12. Revenge at the Twins

**_12. Revenge at the Twins. _**

Having taken the North, they were now marching South to continue on their mission. The large party kept marching on the Kingsroad. They only stopped at night. Sometimes they slept under the stars, sometimes in holdfasts and farms. Melissandre made sure to keep the army of whitewalkers hidden from the curious and prying eyes of the local people. It was no use scaring these people half to death with visions of creatures beyond their comprehension. Every time they stopped or met people along the way, Catelyn and Sansa reassured them and promised them the Starks would be back in Winterfell and that Winterfell would regain its former glory. People prayed for their victory but most of all for the return of more peaceful and better times. Nobody talked about what had taken place at the Dreadfort, nobody deared. If they didn't talk about it, it was not real, they thought. But it still lingered on everybody's mind.

"Mother, what happened at the Dreadfort? What happened to those men?" asked Sansa when they stopped for supper.

"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit" her mother replied.

"That was Dark Magic, milady" replied Osha. "We should not be playing with that. That's not something we can control. That red lady, she's dangerous"

"I don't want that to happen in King's Landing, mother. I hate a lot of people there, but some were very nice to me. I don't want Tommen to get hurt" said Sansa. "He's a really nice boy. And Margaery, and Tyrion."

"I know sweetling. I'll try to stop this before we get there."

"Milady" said Osha "I think you know what you need to do."

Catelyn looked at the wildling and remained silent. She looked at Sansa sitting in front of her. She looked at Rickon sitting to her side. This war had torn her family apart. She had to put an end to it before it ripped what little remained of her family to pieces. That night, as she hugged her sleeping son, she wondered, and not for the first time, if this was the right course of action.

A few days later they found themselves on the outskirts of the Twins. Melissandre led her army of whitewalkers to the gates and demanded the portcullis be opened. All she got in reply was a shower of arrows. As she became a Shadow, the arrows just went through air. Arrows could not hurt the whitewalkers either. When the shower of arrows stopped, the creatures stomped into the castle forcing the gates. Panicking and shaking in fear the guards at the Twins retreated back into the yard only to be met by these creatures in person. Most of the Frey men were killed by icy blades engulfed in flames, others died as their own hearts stopped beating at the sight of these monstrous creatures. By the time Stannis's men entered the castle, there was very little for them to do.

Stannis had ordered Melissandre and Catelyn stay outside with the children and Osha and set three of his men to guard them. Seeing that the fight was over both Melissandre and Catelyn made it inside the walls. They all went straight to the dungeons to free the prisoners. Catelyn stared at all the men she hadn't seen since the wedding and they all looked back at her.

"Lady Stark, you're alive!"

"They killed King Robb!"

"Vengeance. Kill the Freys!"

Edmure could not contain his joy at seeing his sister again. "Cat, you're alive!" he cried. "They told me you were dead"

"Oh Edmure! I'm here, I'm not dead. Are you alright? Where's your wife Roslyn?"

"They have kept her in one of the rooms upstairs. She is carrying my child. Oh, Cat, I didn't know! We didn't know. They came to our room the following morning. They showed me Robb's body. They even showed me a body that looked like yours. I really thought you were dead."

Not wanting to tell him the truth, at least for the time being, Catelyn just hugged her brother. They walked out of the dungeon hand in hand and went to find Roslyn.

Catelyn then turned to Melissandre but the Red Lady read her thoughts.

"I know what you want. It's time. Close your eyes."

"This is the last one." Catelyn promised.

The Shadow knew these halls. She had been here before, happier times. As a child, as a young girl, and later as a woman. A wedding, a celebration. Music. The shadow remember the music. Boom, boom, boom. That is no tune for a wedding. The Shadow found its way to its destination. The Shadow remembered this room. Blood. Arrows. Swords. Blood. Screams. Despair. Love. Blood. Boom, boom, boom. No, the Shadow needed to get the sounds out if its head. We will take no vengeance, the Shadow remembered somebody had promised. But now things had changed. Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance, the Shadow repeated like a mantra. And there he was, old and decrypt sitting on his high chair, the man this Shadow hated the most.

"No!" he yelled in panic. "What are you? You're dead. I saw you die!"

"Yes" Catelyn replied. "You saw me die. You also saw my son die. All his men, as well. Men I knew, men I trusted. You deceived us. You betrayed us" she continued as she calmly approached him. "You broke bread and salt with us and then betrayed our guest rights." She was only a few steps away from him now. "You had my son filled with arrows. I myself was shot in my back. You had my son's heart pierced with a blade. My own throat was cut with a blade. But I have blades, too" she said as her arm extended into a blade. "_And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours_" she sang as she stood face to face with Lord Walder Frey. "May the Stranger take you to the deepest of the seven hells and make you pay for your crimes" she said as she thrust her arm into his chest. Walder Frey fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Should I cut your head and sew it to a lion you so cowardly serve?" she said and watched as the light faded from his old eyes.

_Mother? _"Robb? Oh Robb! My son!" _What are__you doing Mother? You have a kind soul. This is not you. _"It is now, Robb. I have avenged your father and you. I have found Sansa and Rickon. I still need to find Arya and Bran. And if I don't find them, somebody will pay." _No, mother. Stop. You have avenged me and Father and I thank you for that. You can stop now, you can rest. _"I miss you, Robb. You were my first son. I can still remember your little red face when you were born. I watched you grow into a boy and then into a man. I watched you die, Robb. No mother should see her own children die." _Go Mother. Go with Sansa and Rickon. They need you too. Tell them I love them. _"I love you" _Me too. Take care of yourself, Mother. _

Unable to hold the tears which were flowing freely down her face, Catelyn retreated into the Shadow again and went back to Melissandre.

"I am done. Thank you."

TBC

.

.

I wanted to thank everybody who is still reading and following the story.

Reviews are aprreciated.

Cheers.


	13. Conversation by the river

**_13. Conversation by the river. _**

It was a short trek from The Twins to Riverrun. Men were rejoicing in the fact that they were free. Not only were they free now, but they were also going to retake their lands from the Lannisters. If they took the Riverlands, their homes would no longer bleed under the swords and spears of the Lannisters.

Edmure had been dreaming of this moment for weeks. Ever since they woke him up after his wedding night and showed him the body of his nephew and what he believed was the body of his sister, there was only one thought on his mind. Revenge. Yet, he didn't take revenge. It was, in fact, his own sister and her new husband that liberated him and the rest of the men and took revenge for what had taken place weeks before.

So it was his second dream that occupied his mind now. He imagined taking Riverrun by storm and annihilating all the Freys holding his former House. But this dream was also taken away from him. Upon hearing of what had happened at the Twins and seeing the formidable army outside the gates, the Freys in Riverrun decided to hand in the castle in exchange for pardon. He had a thirst for blood, but he contented himself knowing things were falling back into place. He was home, with his new wife and a baby on the way. His sister was safe along with two of her children.

But he couldn't get used to the idea of having Stannis, or should he say King Stannis, dictate orders from what should be his solar. He was sending letters to all the corners of the Seven Kingdoms, proclaiming himself rightful King and calling enemies all those who opposed him. Stannis had sent a letter to Lysa asking her to pledge her men to his fight, but his sister had refused. _The men of the Vale stay in the Vale_, she had replied. The only one who had come, of his own volition, was Lord Brynden Tully who had been staying with his niece since he escaped the Red Wedding. Stannis was fuming and even talked of storming the Vale once he sat on the Iron Throne.

"Do you remember when the three of us used to sneak out of the House and go swimming in the middle of the night?" Edmure asked his sister as they sat together in the gardens overlooking the river. "You used to be a great swimmer. We would hold competitions and you would always win. I never stood a chance against you, and neither did Lysa. Not even Petyr. I wonder where he is. He really did love you, sister. He was a decent man."

"Edmure! Stop it" exclaimed Catelyn

"No, seriously, when Ned died, why did you marry Stannis? Why not Petyr? I'm sure he is still not over you"

"Edmure!" she snapped. "I was not looking for love when I married Stannis. He did me a favour and I returned it. Why did father betroth me to Brandon? And then when he died why was I betrothed to Ned? For an army. This marriage is no different. I needed a favour and he needed the men. I provided him with an army from the North and the Riverlands."

"And those white creatures? Did you provide him with those beings as well?"

"No, I had nothing to do with that."

"What was the favour?"

"Edmure stop it please."

"What was the favour?" he insisted.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That body they showed you back at the Twins. It was me. I did die. They killed me. But Melissandre, the Lady who is always with him brought me back. She had this vision that I was going to lead Stannis to the Throne. Seeing Stannis crowned is her sole motivation in this life apparently."

"Wow, Cat. They had cut your throat. They told me they had thrown your body to the river mocking our funerary rituals" he said putting his finger on his sister's neck and letting it linger there for a few seconds. "So, she brought you back. Unbelievable. He spends more time with her than with you."

"We don't spend much time together. We don't have that kind of marriage"

"I noticed. You don't even sleep in the same chambers"

"No, we don't. So I told him he could have my titles and the men that came with them if he helped me get my family back, which he did. I have found Sansa and Rickon. I have rescued you and we have retaken our House."

"That Red Lady, she's got powers. She is the one controlling those whitewalkers, isn't she?"

"Yes"

"So now she's taking them and all the men to Kings Landing to fight for the Iron Throne."

"I guess"

"Are you going?"

"I have to. I gave him my word. Uncle Brynden is coming with me"

"Let Sansa and Rickon stay here. They are my family. I will take care of them until you get back."

"As much as I loathe to part with them again, I believe you're right. Thank you Edmure."

"So, are you going to be Queen?"

"I don't think so" she snorted. "I really don't want to. I don't want to stay in King's Landing. I just want to go back to Winterfell with my children and try to start our lives again."

"What are you going to do about the Red Lady?"

"I don't know. To be honest, she scares me. I have seen what she's capable of and I don't like it one bit"

TBC


	14. The Iron Throne

**_14. The Iron Throne. _**

The last time Stannis had tried to invade King's Landing, he had done it by sea and it ended up being a total disaster. But things had changed now. To begin with, it was a different King. Unlike his brother, Tommen seemed to be a sweet and reasonable boy. Last time the city had been saved by Tyrion's plan and Tywin's forces. Now Tyrion was in prison accused of murdering Joffrey and Tywin's army was trapped inside the city gates with no hopes of reinforcements from outside. King's Landing was under siege and the Lannisters had very few allies in the Seven Kingdoms who were able to actually send aid.

The first few days, people in the city rallied behind their King. By the fifth day, hunger and desperation had began to take their toll and that was when the riots started. By the tenth day the situation was unsustainable. Standing by the walls, King Tommen could see how far Stannis's army stretched. Plus he had heard stories about these strange beings from beyond the Wall that were fighting alongside Stannis. He knew that if they stormed the city it would be a massacre. Stannis had sent a messenger promising pardon if they handed him the throne, to which Tywin, the Hand of the King, had adamantly refused. When a second message had come bringing out the fact that Tommen, not being the true born son of Robert Baratheon, was not the rightful heir, Tywin's outrage had reached its limit. He had sent the messenger back with a promise of slow and painful death to anyone who dared enter the city. But Tommen didn't think that way. He had a utter dislike for bloodshed and suffering. He had no ambitions to be King, but he did care for his people. There was only one course of action, only one thing that could save his city.

He decided against sending an envoy and approached Stannis himself. He was ready to abdicate if Stannis promised not to harm anyone. He would hand over the City and the Throne. In return he only asked his family and his people were not harmed. The city had suffered too much in a span of just a few years. Most people still remembered the sacking of King's Landing by Lannister forces. They might have rejoiced in ridding themselves of the Mad King, but they had not appreciated the sacking that came after. War after war and siege after siege, the people still survived. Stannis's first siege and the Battle of Blackwater Bay had taken its toll on the city and its inhabitants. The people still resented the Lannisters for the injustices they had suffered under Joffrey and the struggles they had to endure during the War of the Five Kings. While most people had an utter disrespect for the Lannisters, especially after the rumours of the faulty royal lineage started growing in popularity, many people had found in Tommen and Margaery a royal couple they could finally believe in and trust. It would not be an easy task for Stannis to gain their respect now.

So it was that just a few weeks later, Stannis found himself sitting on the Iron Throne, crowned _King Stannis Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm_. He loved the name and the power that came with that name. Lady Melissandre was sitting to his right, and Catelyn, his Queen, to his left. He also kept some of Tommen's men whom he trusted. His Small Council was made up of Oberyn Martell, who had been named Hand of the King, Mace Tyrell representing the South, Brynden Tully standing in for the Riverlands and the Vale, for the north Wilsworth Karstark, nephew to Rickard Karstark who had joined Stannis in Winterfell and helped him in his campaign at the Twins, Riverrun and all the way to the Iron Throne, and last but not least, Tyrion Lannister, who had been freed and acquitted of Joffrey's murder due to lack of evidence.

In spite of having been enemies before, Catelyn had convinced Stannis of Tyrion's value as an advisor. She had talked to him after he had been released from prison. They had talked about everything that had happened between the two families. She had thanked him for returning Ned's bones to her and for taking care of Sansa and he had assured her he had nothing to do with the attack on her family. She also apologized for having kidnapped him in the first place, admitting she had been misled and that her actions had been rash. Over the years they had gained a mutual respect for one another, recognizing each other's strengths and assets.

The Realm seemed to be in order now. The Lannisters had been banished to Casterly Rock. Tywin had been stripped of his title, everything having fallen on Tommen, who had been named Lord of Casterly Rock together with his wife Margaery Tyrell. The Tyrells were the ruling family in Highgarden, the Martells in Dorne, Lord Edmure Tully and his wife Roslyn Frey ruled the Riverlands from their House in Riverrun, Lady Lysa Arryn was guarding the Vale from the Eyre, and Catelyn, though she was Queen and staying in King's Landing along with her husband, was still Lady of Winterfell, Warden of the North. It was decreed her daughter Sansa Stark would be acting Lady of Winterfell in her stead. The Greyjoys in the Iron Islands had been sent an ultimatum to stop and desist on their intentions to have their own Kingdom or face dire consequences. Having heard of what Stannis's whitewalkers had done at the Dreadfort and the Twins, they decided to bend the knee, not desiring to become a ghost family like the Freys and Boltons.

Stannis no longer saw the need for such a big army inside the city walls, so he let the men go back to their lands. He only kept a small contingent from each region for the City Watch. There was still the matter of the army of white walkers. Most people were terrified by the creatures and didn't want anything to do with them. They did not feel safe having them in the city. Heeding his Council and his wife's advise, Stannis had decided to get rid of them. But Lady Melissandre convinced him otherwise. It's leverage, she had said. As long as they kept the whitewalkers, nobody would dare rise against him. Melissandre made sure they were kept hidden and under her control in a secluded area just outside the city walls.

"My Lord" Catelyn approached Stannis. "It seems everything is falling into place. You have your Kingdom, your Throne, and your Power. You are surrounded by good advisors and the people respect you."

"Yes?" he said tentatively.

"I helped you get your Throne, you helped me get my family. Our agreement has served its purposes. You have no more need of me."

"You are the Queen."

"I would like to be given permission to go back to my House. You do not need me as Queen. I am sure your real wife, Lady Selyse, would love to join you here along with your daughter."

"I cannot just annul a marriage and disannul another one. That's just madness!" exclaimed an outraged Stannis

"You are King, my Lord, of course you can. I respect you as my King, but I really have no desire to stay here. I want to go back to the family you helped me reclaim." And then she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. "Stannis, you and I are not married. Consummating the marriage just once does not really make us a married couple. You do not love me, and I do not love you. I know you must miss your wife. And I'm sure you must miss your daughter, just as much as I miss mine. Please."

"Alright. You will be permitted to go back to your House in Winterfell, where you will be Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North bending the knee to your King."

"I will, my Lord. Thank you."

"It was a pleasure, Lady Catelyn. You have kept your end of the bargain, I have kept mine. Hopefully we'll see each other again. You are welcome in the city whenever you wish to visit."

"Likewise, my Lord" and as he turned to leave, she addressed him again. "Stannis, there is one more thing I would like to ask of you. Consider this a special favour for a friend."

"What would that be?"

"I would like for you to send a letter to Castle Black granting Jon Snow special permission to leave the Night Watch if he so desires."

"Your husband's bastard?" he asked confused.

"Yes. Please?" and she gave no further explanation.

"Granted."

"Thank you" she said and smiled at him gratefully.

Having retaken her old name, Catelyn Stark left King's Landing the following day. Lady Selyse arrived from Dragonstone and took her place as Queen together with her daughter, Princess Shireen.

TBC

.

Just one more chapter to go ... Please let me know what you think of the story so far.

Thanks for reading.


	15. The Final Steps

**_Here it is .. the last chapter ... thanks for sticking around. _**

**_15. The Final Steps. _**

On her way to Riverrun, Catelyn was mulling over all the recent events. She cursed the day King Robert Baratheon had arrived in Winterfell and changed their lives forever. He had taken her husband and her two daughters with him. Ned was gone, and Arya was missing, and she feared she would never find her again. How could a ten-year-old girl survive everything that had happened? She pictured her daughter scared and alone roaming the fields of Westeros and she couldn't help the tear running down her cheek and the burning pain in her heart. The pain intensified when she thought of Robb. Her sweet Robb butchered right in front of her. She resented the war and what it had done to her family. Not only was Robb killed because of the war, but she had also lost her two youngest sons. She was extremely grateful to all the gods for giving her Rickon back. But Bran was gone. He was gone beyond the Wall to lands she could not even begin to imagine. Where was he? Was he alive? Had Jon found him? If he had, she would surely have heard by now. She had actually lost all hope of finding her two remaining children, but that did not mean she would stop looking. She had asked Stannis to be on the lookout for Arya, and begged him to make her privy to whatever rumour or piece of information regarding a possible sighting of Arya came to his ears. She would do the same in all the castles and towns she passed by.

She still could not wrap her head around the fact that she had, indeed, died and had been brought back. She didn't want to dwell on it so much. She was afraid she might have angered the Gods. But she rationalized it that it was not her fault. It was not her who had defied the Gods by not staying dead, it had been Lady Melissandre and her God. She was just grateful for the second chance she had been given. Yes, she had done despicable things since her return, and she prayed for forgiveness and understanding to her Gods. She was not proud of what she had done to Cersei, Petyr and Walder Frey, but she was not going to lie to herself and not admit that her vengeance did not make her feel better. Did that make her a bad person now? She didn't know, but she was, truth be told, afraid of the answer.

_No, you're not a bad person, Cat. You're just someone who has been wronged and tried to make things right. _ "Ned? Oh Ned, I'm not so sure, I have killed people in cold blood." _So have I. Am I a bad person? _"No, of course not!" _I have executed many poeple in my life. You have seen me doing so. You and I live by the Northern rules. He that passes the sentence swings the sword. That's what I have always done. You have done the same thing. You passed sentence, you swung the sword. _"You're just trying to humour me, I know. I appreciate it." _I'm proud of you and what you have achieved. Cat, our family was a shambles. You have found Sansa and Rickon. You have reclaimed Winterfell and the North. You have won the war neither I nor Robb could. You have restored honour to our name. I appreciate the fact that you have kept my name, Lady Stark. _"I never stopped being Lady Stark"_And, you have found it in your heart to mend my wrongs. I wronged both you and Jon. Yet, you have opened yourself to him and he to you. I'm proud of you and I thank you. _"Oh, Ned. Don't ever leave me! Please!" _I won't. I am yours and you are mine. _"I am yours and you are mine, my Love"

Upon arriving in Riverrun, she embraced her two children and vowed never to leave them again. She told Edmure everything that had occurred in King's Landing. He already knew of a few things since Stannis had sent ravens to all his subjects informing them of the recent events and presenting himself as their new King. They were glad the Blackfish was part of the Small Council. He would take care of them and keep their best interest and well-being in mind: Lysa at the Vale, Edmure at Riverrun and Catelyn at Winterfell.

Before leaving Riverrun she had made sure to send a letter to Jon, telling him that they were on their way home to Winterfell and that he was welcome to join them if he wished to do so. He would always be a Stark, and Winterfell would always be his home. So it was no surprise he was already there waiting for them when they finally made it to Winterfell.

Was this a happy ending to her plight? She wasn't sure, but it was definitely a happy beginning. They had been given a second chance and she was not about to let anyone or anything ruin it. Was it incomplete? Yes, it was. Ned was not coming back and neither was Robb, and there was a very slim chance of finding Arya and Bran. But she would take what she did have and build on from there. She had her House, Winterfell, and it was slowly taking back its former shape and glory, with the town slowly beginning to buzz with activity again. She had Sansa and Rickon. She had Osha who had proved to be wiser than she had first guessed and a great help with Rickon. And she had Jon. Let bygones be bygones. He had never wronged her and she had never wronged him. She had resented his existence for something which was not his fault. And she knew that Jon had despised her all his life for something which was, also, beyond his control. They could start afresh. And they would.

THE END

Thank you all for reading and following the story. I hope it was what you expected.

Dear guest, sorry, Arya and Bran do not appear ... yet ... But, just like Cat, Sansa, Jon and Rickon, you should keep your hopes up. I'm not going to write a continuation to this story, but that does not mean they do not return. They are out there somewhere and they might find their way back home ;)

Please let me know what you think. I really appreciate your comments.


End file.
